Medical privacy, also known as health privacy, is the practice of keeping information about a patient confidential. In the modern electronic age, this typically involves the security of medical records stored in health information systems. Another aspect of medical privacy involves the physical privacy of patient health information from third parties (e.g., other patients, providers, etc.) in a medical facility. With the proliferation of mobile recording devices (e.g., smartphone, tablets, wearable computers, etc.) equipped with, for example, a microphone and/or camera, new concerns are raised about inadvertently disclosing sensitive patient information to unauthorized third parties with such devices in the vicinity.